


【弦狼】逾春

by UnSospiro



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Osananajimi, Water Sex, 幼馴染
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnSospiro/pseuds/UnSospiro
Summary: 一心大人叫你们戏水声音小一点
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	【弦狼】逾春

**Author's Note:**

> 暗中交往设  
> 十六岁左右的幼驯染弦狼  
> 我想写小狼狗弦可是我写不出内味  
> 含有很多不恰当的脑补，很ooc

苇名遍地红叶的深秋凋落后，已然是一副严寒的冬景，仿佛可以听见冰封的龙泉河畔深处响起的遥远的冰裂声。大雪铺满了山峦才勉强歇息，积雪安静地在石头上细密地堆叠起来，隐隐约约还闪着落日的余晖。晴朗的夜空铺满了星斗多得令人难以置信，好像在以虚幻的速度摇摇升起又坠落下来。金刚山的轮廓已经深沉得看不真切，黑苍苍地沉在星空的边际。

主城的灯火堪比漫天的繁星，各式的屋檐被包裹在暖黄色中，把漆黑的夜色推远。白天的训练已经结束，腰间带着刀的少年眉眼间透着炽烈的意气风发，被散下的额发中和了锐气，显得有些安静而依顺。房间里的笑谈声很远就能听见，狼低下头盯着父亲快拖到地上的发尾，跟着走在长长的和式走廊上。

枭一把推开了移门，吵吵嚷嚷地说来晚了，一心豪气地示意他坐下，酒香涌进鼻腔勾人兴味。越过觥筹交错弦一郎直勾勾地盯着门口的狼，那双深蜜色的眼睛察觉了这样毫无遮掩的目光不自主躲闪了一瞬，别过脸在父亲身旁坐下了。

牡丹饼甜而酥软，浸透着新鲜花瓣的清香，入口即化，甜味在唇齿间流连回转。狼净挑这些甜得腻牙的点心吃，才动了几筷子，他就被已经喝得微醺的义父灌了两碗酒。液体摇晃着将流光打碎，舌尖的琼浆烧起来像滚烫的火，沿着喉管招摇入腹，双颊红得像映着刚升起的太阳，脖子热得发烫。

“这样就要醉了呀？狼，还是别喝了。”永真被他惹得忍不住笑起来，手里还端着刚斟满的酒杯，少女的笑声娇憨动人，狼可爱的样子被尽收眼底，一旁的少年也看得清清楚楚。

被调侃的狼垂下了眼帘，低下头一声不吭地夹起牡丹饼，长长的睫毛在脸上投下阴影，深色的瞳孔已经无法直视看见，弦一郎这才大胆地端详起他来。

狼那围在脖子上的布料松松散散地挂在肩上，显得不合身般的宽松，明明是长个子的年纪，和同龄人相比，少年的身材却显得有些小巧得过分了。即使是从小作为忍者接受训练，脖子相比膝盖与臂膀鲜有疤痕，白嫩的肌肤在光影下若隐若现，偏高的体温使皮肤泛起微微的嫣红。

那张甚至可以用漂亮形容的脸庞，已经开始显出青年硬朗的线条，可五官仍旧散发着清秀之感。

狼总是低着头，小少爷就更加肆无忌惮地将目光落在他身上。那善于飞檐走壁，又灵巧善武的身体，就掩藏在那件橙色的粗布衣之下。以往他偶然瞧见过摔伤了的狼上药的时候，外衣堪堪挂在臂弯，肩背的大片肌肤都裸露在外，阳光照在上面，白闪闪地发光，一小块艳红的伤口在肩头格外扎眼。

那时的弦一郎甚至盼望着狼的外衣再落下一点，露出浅浅的腰窝。那纤细的腰肢握在手里会是什么感觉，火热的肌体在自己手中随着呼吸起伏着，只要摸一摸狼就会敏感地咬紧下唇吧。

然而，事实上他们也有过那么一点旖旎的经验，气血方刚的年纪原本只是偶然互相抚慰一下过剩的情欲，弦一郎按着他做过一次之后时不时就缠着狼要，总是弄得他差点没力气练剑。

这个这烧魂美梦只令人觉得空气越发灼烫。永真的酒碗又见底了，狼悄悄往嘴里塞了颗糖。见少年们都差不多放下了筷子，一心拍了拍弦一郎的后背，“后院的温泉，不如带只狼一起去吧。”

弦一郎听从地起身，试图让鬓侧的散发遮盖住他因为兴奋而微红的脸颊。要是被问起，那就是过于香醇的苇名酒的作用，他想。

狼跟着他离开了房间，室外冰凉的空气与皮肤毫无距离地接触，他晃了晃头，清醒的作用微乎其微。

温泉离喝酒的宴客厅不远，池水蒸腾着氤氲的热气，裸足触碰水面还有些难以适应这样的温度。少年们脱去了衣服，趁寒意还没包裹身体迅速钻进了水里。

热水漫过了肩膀，弦一郎齐肩的长发被沾湿了末梢。昏暗的水面映着暖黄色的灯光，清澈至极，能看见狼锁骨下的胸口。白皙而又纤瘦，有些骨感的身体被沾湿了，粼粼的波澜中显得增添了几分柔软。再往下是隐没在水中的乳首，即使光线微弱仍然能分辨出那是可爱的粉色。

“弦一郎少爷，”狼的声音把他从晃神中扯回现实，那双透亮的眼睛此刻终于对上了他的目光，“您今天一直在看我。”即使鲜有抬头，从酒宴开始，狼当然就察觉了那股炙热的视线，落在他脸上、脖子上，惹得他双颊发烫。

“好久没见到了，你也不看看我。”弦一郎睁大眼睛盯着他，有些责怪意味地说。

在那样的场合，岂不是太明显了。狼默默地想，弦一郎总是那么肆无忌惮，有一次房间里还有人，弦一郎拉着他躲进壁橱里，狭小昏暗的空间里他被压着，被迫张开腿承接侵犯。隔着一层薄薄的移门，脚步声就在耳边，他吓得闭上眼咬紧下唇，身体紧紧地绷着，绞得弦一郎头皮发麻，变本加厉地用力顶开。他像是想要快点结束一样毫无章法地往深处撞，一边又含着狼的嘴唇不让他发出一点声音。

这样的回忆让狼本就泛着浅粉色的耳尖更红了，温热的池水包裹着他的皮肤，触感如同每一寸皮肤都被抚摸舔舐。两个少年之间不过一尺的距离，蒸腾的薄雾也掩不住欲的灼烧。

与放肆的一步之遥由弦一郎先越过，狼赤裸的脖子已经变得灼烫，大概是因为酒意微醺再加上温泉的热度，或许还有一丝害羞，早已染上了玫瑰色。柔软的嘴唇还带着牡丹饼的回味，甜甜的舌头简直在诱惑人肆意纠缠。

少年皱了皱眉，却仍然顺服地由人亲吻，湿润的锁骨和胸口被人抚摸，他闭上双眼，长长的睫毛随着有些急促的呼吸闪动着。弦一郎觉得着双嘴唇怎么也吻不够，舌尖撬开齿关，能从这个不苟言笑的小忍者嘴里勾出更多浅浅的低喘来。

“弦一郎少爷、唔……！”好不容易被放开了，还没来得及呼吸几口空气狼就被推着向后靠。脊背已经触到了水池边缘的石头，微凉的触感令他忍不住轻哼一声。

即使年龄相仿，弦一郎的体型却足以笼罩住狼整个身体，湿乎乎的忍者在他怀里需要抬眼才能对上他的目光。

弦一郎用手臂环住在边缘已经无路可退的狼，胸膛贴在一起，还能清晰地感受到对方加快的心跳。嘴唇蹭过狼发烫的脸颊，亲吻他眼角的疤痕，变声期已经有些低沉沙哑的声音在他耳畔摩挲低语，却又温柔得像是恳切的请求，“狼，让我抱吧……就在这里。”

简直荒唐，突然提出这样的要求，直白得让他面红耳赤。不远处房间的灯还亮堂堂的，时不时传出交谈大笑的声音。

“这样不妥，被一心大人他们发现了怎么办……”狼小声地推拒着，要他做这样乱来的事实在有些超过。但对于弦一郎来说，越是让狼害羞的事，他就越是感兴趣。“你别叫太大声，他们就不会听见的，上次在壁橱里不是也没被发现吗。”

又被提起那件事，狼脸热得发烫。他一向不擅长拒绝别人，在人怀里支支吾吾了半天，也想不出怎么回绝。隐隐约约，他已经感觉到有什么东西顶在小腹上，又硬又热地抵着自己。他伸手去触摸，果然碰到了弦一郎已经挺立起来的性器，那根东西在他手里变得更粗，不怀好意地蹭着狼的手心。

弦一郎低笑着吻了吻他的耳尖，狼敏感得打了个激灵，低下头主动抚慰起那根性器，心里希望着他速战速决。弦一郎的手顺着胸口一直往下，抚摸过光洁的小腹，才发现狼被亲了两下就起了反应。

他用身体压住狼令他动弹不得，两根性器紧贴在一起，互相摩擦着让狼掩不住兴奋地低喘起来。大概是羞耻又躁动的缘故，他的脖子和肩膀看起来也泛着淡淡的红色。

难以起齿的部位和少爷的碰在一起，狼的心跳快得要受不了。弦一郎饶有兴致地欣赏了一番他这幅动情的模样，才肯放过他把他翻过身，狼只好扒着积雪还未化尽的石头维持身体的平衡。

圆润的臀瓣被掰开了，对方还恶趣味地揉了揉两片软肉，拍打两下能泛起富有弹性的肉浪。穴口紧紧地闭着，用手指蹭两下狼都紧张得腿根发颤，真是有趣，明明都被干过好几次了，还像初次一样敏感得不行。

指尖拨开小穴，温热的水从褶皱的缝隙流进去，一点一点深入破开里面的软肉。有段时间没被人侵犯过，被进入的感觉让狼的身体食髓知味，一收一缩地吸着入侵者，好像在渴望更粗大的东西。

见他这样的引诱，弦一郎揉了揉含着他手指的地方又挤进了第二根。突如其来的进入让毫无防备的狼闷哼一声，他感到里面的手指恶劣地撑开肉穴，玩弄着他敏感无比的地方。骨节分明的两根手指一点也不温柔地搅动着，像是要插得他丢盔弃甲一样，狠狠地蹂躏浅浅的前列腺。他舒服得一时受不住，张开嘴差点漏出呻吟，却马上被从后面捂住，耳垂被人用唇尖厮磨，低声抚慰道，“嘘，小声点，知道你舒服得要叫了。”

狼被他语气中的调笑惹得莫名羞愤，回头瞪了他一眼，蜜糖色的眼睛里还蒙着一层湿漉漉的雾气，看着怎么也凶不起来。

“啧，等会儿别叫。”弦一郎只觉得自己硬得发涨，抽出手指用性器蹭了蹭漂亮的臀缝对着小穴就直往里顶。

不算扩张完全的小嘴艰难地含住顶端，肉刃继续向深处闯入，毫不留情地破开内壁。小忍者趴在石头上强忍着喘息，他想不通为什么弦一郎这么粗，鲜嫩的肉穴要吞下这样的尺寸实在有些费力，小腹的饱胀感让他不知所措，可是里面的器官还在越插越深。

有些时日没做了，狼里面紧得要命，死死地缠着他，似乎是因为温泉的热度，柔软的肉穴格外炙热，插入的感觉好得不行。弦一郎掐着他显得纤细异常的腰，下身用力往里撞，整根粗长的性器都埋进了狼的小穴。

少年的身体被撑得满满的，这样的攻势令他根本招架不住，发颤的臀尖已经要贴到弦一郎的腿根。被完全占有的感觉让他心底升起一股怪异的满足感，后穴热情地接纳了性器，肉棒上每一根凸起的青筋都感受得一清二楚。

“狼，你里面好热啊……”弦一郎被他夹得一阵燥动，气血方刚的少年顶不住这般香艳的诱惑，挺腰破开层层软肉，直直抵上深处的穴心，他知道每次被干到那个地方狼总忍不住惊喘。

“嗯…！弦一郎少爷……请轻一点……”小忍者把红得发烫的脸颊贴在冰凉的石面上，身后蛮横的插入让他实在有些受不住，脆弱的敏感点又被攻破，无处宣泄的快感弄得他浑身发软。

“但是重一点你更喜欢。”耳畔是狼努力隐忍的带着欢愉的喘息，弦一郎只觉得更好欺负他了。肉刃一下又一下顶开湿软的小穴，每次都狠狠碾过那块嫩肉。

“少爷、请不要……啊——这样……”狼的里面紧致又柔嫩，被仔细地撑开了，即使被侵犯得有些过分了仍然缠人得很。黑色的长发被沾湿贴在肩膀的肌肤上，清秀的脸上已经染了欲色，以往像孤狼一般锐利的双眼里流动着一缕可怜的哀求。

明明已经舒服得不行了，趴在石头上小声地发出可爱的呜咽，赤裸的身体紧紧地抱在怀里皮肤已经在发烫，前面兴奋地翘得老高，却还硬是咬着牙说着拒绝的话。弦一郎莫名地觉得狼这幅样子实在是欠操，穴口被来回磨到艳红，抽出的时候还不老实地被带出一点，分明就是很适合被侵犯的身体。

有时候被顶得深了，耻毛蹭到交合处就痉挛着收紧，他迷迷糊糊地摸了摸小腹，那里隐隐约约地能触到闯进深处的器官的轮廓。狼的敏感点很容易被碰到，随便一插就能小腹酥麻得浑身发抖，只好被弄化了瘫软在那里任人摆弄。腿根已经酸软无力，狼实在是支撑不住身体，被顶得在池边一起一伏。

弦一郎用鼻尖去摩挲狼已经被有些打湿了的头发，轻轻咬了一下少年绯红的耳尖，柔声问道，“狼，是不是累了？”狼被他顶得发出了带着点鼻音的呻吟，他忍得很辛苦，只好点点头。弦一郎一把捞起还趴着的狼，把他翻过来面对自己。不小的动作带起了哗啦的水声，趁狼还惊惶未定，又重新进入那个空虚又饥渴的小穴，狼差点被刺激得尖叫出声。

他有点羞恼的地把目光甩向搂着自己的人，视线交汇时弦一郎露着得逞的笑意，凑过来亲了亲他的脸颊。狼整个胸口都和弦一郎赤裸裸地贴在一起，双腿分开夹在腰上承受他有些粗暴的顶弄。

弦一郎的脸实在太近了，自己每一次喘息都和他的呼吸交错在一起，他为难地伸手去推弦一郎，“殿下，请您不要凑这么近……”

那双湿润柔软的嘴唇一张一合地喊着敬语，不可避免地漏出了些诱人的声音，弦一郎只好用手指竖在嘴前，“嘘，这样就可以吻你了。”狼无处可逃，呻吟全被堵在嘴里，软软的舌尖被含着交缠挑逗，他的呼吸一下子又乱了节奏。

温柔又热烈的亲吻狼根本受不住，心跳快得要喘不过气来，长长的睫毛不住地颤抖着，生理泪水简直要满溢而出。下面被凶狠地操弄着，全身找不到任何指点支点只好被钉在弦一郎的性器上，直直地吞到最深。身体被开发的极限快感堆叠得快要炸开，软嫩的穴肉吮吸着粗硬的肉棒，浑身发颤得快要失控。

弦一郎紧紧地搂着他，咬着牙激烈地往里撞了几下，狼已经被推上高潮，射出的白色液体把池水都染浊了，无措地被温热的精液灌满了身体。他趴在弦一郎肩上长久地喘着气，疲惫地半闭上眼睛用头发蹭了蹭少年的脖子。

赤裸的肌体映着月光清冽的光辉，而苇名寒冬里的角落已然逾春。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 弦一郎把累睡着了的狼抱回去说是温泉泡晕了，然鹅永真姐姐已经看穿了一切2333  
> 情人节快乐！！！！


End file.
